


Heaven, Corrupted

by shuppet44



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Kinda, M/M, Messy, Ouma in devil costume, Panties, Riding, Saihara in an angel costume, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: After being dressed in a skimpy angel costume and shoved off to a costume party, Saihara wasn't sure his evening could get any odder. But when Ouma shows up in an equally revealing devil costume, Saihara isn't sure he'll even survive the night.





	Heaven, Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> For Saiouma exchange! My recipient is #38, I hope you like this! I had so much fun writing it, I hope nothing is OOC! Also, the costumes are based on Angel Ruby and Devil Nico from LLSIF!

For what it was worth, Shuichi hadn't gone to this party with any intention of finding himself in a situation like this. Hell, he hadn't even wanted to go, but Ouma had begged and cried until he gave in, so long as he didn't have to choose a costume. Ouma was a little too thrilled to hear that for Shuichi’s taste, but he left it in his hands and that's how he wound up like this. When Ouma had said he was going to find ‘his beloved Saihara-chan a costume as angelic as his personality’, he hadn't been that worried. How could an angel costume be bad? But somehow Ouma hand managed to find the most embarrassing costume on the market. It was two pieces, a flimsy little crop top that had layers of lace that got more and more sheer the lower it went, showing off a fair expanse of his stomach. The skirt barely reached halfway down his thighs, poofing out the slightest bit and layering colors that faded to white, little golden adornments and flowers at the waist. Ouma had insisted he wear the panties that had been bundled with it, white satin that, much to Shuichi’s embarrassment, felt amazing against his cock. He had to fight off a hard-on as he got dressed, shivering as he tried to strap on the big feathery wings that came with the outfit. 

“Don't forget the boots, Saihara-chan! I'll do your makeup when you're done, then it's my turn!” Shuichi sighed softly, glancing at the boots on the floor. They were white leather and had tall, thin heels that, frankly, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to walk in. But Ouma would get impatient soon and he knew he couldn't get away with wearing sneakers to this, so he tugged the boots on and laced them tightly, wobbling as he unlocked the bathroom door. A whistle greeted his ears and he immediately went red, tugging the skirt lower in hopes of covering himself. 

“My beloved Saihara-chan looks so sexy like this, I almost want to jump him! But! I can make you look even better!” He pulled out his well-loved makeup bag, sitting Shuichi on the bed and straddling him. It was borderline sexual but Ouma was hyperfocused on figuring out what he wanted to put on Shuichi’s face. He had experimented on Shuichi before but this time he decided to stick with something a little more simple, pulling out some eyeliner and mascara. 

“Don't move, Saihara-chan! Wouldnt want to poke out your eyes out!” He giggled and it was a little worrying, but Shuichi just did his best to stay still, opening and closing his eyes when he was told and trying not to blink as Ouma gently inked his waterline. Ouma hummed as he worked, his hips flush with Saihara’s in a way that was slowly working him up. Ouma noticed and giggled, freehanding eyeshadow while his other hand drifted to the front of the skirt, palming him lightly. 

“How disgusting, getting hard like this when all I'm doing is making you look nice, you’re such a pervert!” Shuichi opened his mouth but was quickly hushed with a passionate kiss, groaning softly against his lips. 

“That was a lie! It's cute how riled up Saihara-chan gets when I'm all close to him, but no more kisses after this, I'm about to do your lipstick and I don't want it getting messed up!” Shuichi nodded, catching his breath and willing himself to calm down, which was easier said than done with Ouma all pressed against him like that. 

“Mmm, this is a good color on you Saihara-chan! Open your mouth a little, just like that!” He carefully dragged the lipstick over Shuichi’s lips until he was satisfied, giving him a little more instruction before moving on, pulling out a black compact. Ouma popped it open and covered a brush in the powder that was inside, lightly dusting it over Shuichi’s cheekbones, making him shimmer whenever he moved. 

“Now you’re perfect! I would have gone for red lipstick on you, but then you might look like a slut!” Shuichi could have argued that this entire outfit made that statement pretty clearly but he was already hopping off the bed, grabbing the bag that held his costume. 

“I'm going to be a long time, Saihara-chan, so you go ahead and leave! One of us should get there on time!” It was an unusual request, normally Ouma had no issues with making both of them late to anything, so Shuichi hadn't anticipated going alone. 

“Ouma, I cant show up l-like this on my own!” “Course you can! Just walk in! Hopefully, you can fight everyone off til I show up!” Ouma just giggled and went into the bathroom, door locking behind him. Shuichi sighed and grabbed his phone, knowing he couldn't argue Ouma like this. He slipped on a long coat, hoping to hide himself for the drive over to Kaede’s house, grateful that it wasn't far. Kaito was sitting outside when he got there, sipping a fruity looking drink and watching the stars. 

“Shuichi, bro! Where’s Ouma? I thought he was half the reason this thing was happening?” Shuichi got out of the car, keeping his coat tight around him, face burning brightly. 

“He’s, uh, h-he’ll be here soon, he's still getting ready.” Kaito led him inside, an arm around his shoulders. He was dressed as some sort of cupid if Shuichi had to guess, but it was really just a pink suit with a bow over his shoulder. 

“So, let's see it!” Shuichi tilted his head, wiping his boots on the mat as they stepped inside, quiet music and talking filling the air. 

“You’re costume, dude! I know you’re dressed up under there, the boots give you away.” Shuichi groaned as he slowly undid the buttons of his coat, shrugging it off and fixing his wings, which had folded down a bit in the car. 

“Holy shit dude! Like, fuck!” Kaito’s loud voice carried to the living room and soon a few of his other friends had flocked to the entryway, staring at Shuichi’s outfit and embarrassing him further. 

“Ouma picked it…” 

“I don't like him but fuck, you look hot! Like, I would bang you hot!” Shuichi didn't think he could turn redder but he felt like he must have, blushing down his neck as Kaito led him out of the crowd to the kitchen, filling a cup with some sort of punch and passing it over, staring at Shuichi’s face a little too long. 

“Makeup?” 

“O-oh, yeah, Ouma again, he insisted.” 

“Looks good man! God knows I couldn't pull it off but it looks great on you.” Shuichi managed a smile, leaning over the island to sip his drink, wincing a little at the bite of alcohol as it slid down his throat. 

“Nice panties, Shuichi! You look so cute!” Kaede’s voice appeared from beside him, making him jump and quickly cover himself, entirely forgetting that he had been wearing a skirt, with panties underneath no less. 

“A-Akamatsu! Shit, I'm so so sorry, I didn't-” 

“It's fine! Really, you look adorable! And sexy too! I can't believe Ouma isn't here to see you like this!” Shuichi had to restrain himself from smashing his red face into the nearest wall, Kaito making a comment about his ass that went over his head as he downed his punch, hoping it was strong enough to kill any memories of this night. Before long he found himself on the couch, hopelessly trying to tug down his skirt over his thighs and his shirt over his stomach. He had gotten plenty of compliments on his outfit and a slap on the ass from Miu, which had pulled quite the squeal from him until he decided to sit down, sipping a soda. Kaito had wound up beside him, although the couch wasn't really made for so many people and Shuichi was halfway into his lap, slowly relaxing into the conversation. He knew Kaito was flirting with him but really, that was nothing new, he flirted with most everyone and it was entirely for fun, Shuichi even managing to flirt back a little, ever so slightly buzzed from his one drink. 

“Dude, I just realized how nice your legs are. I mean, look at them! Ouma is a damn god, dressing you up like this…” Kaito was significantly more drunk than Shuichi had thought if he was giving Ouma a compliment, even if it was meant for him. His embarrassment kept him from noticing as Ouma made his entrance, hands on his hips and pouting at Shuichi til conversation slowed and he finally looked over. Immediately it felt as if the air had been punched out of him, Ouma looked sexy as all hell. And with the costume he had chosen it was no wonder. Ouma was dressed like the little devil he was, made to match Shuichi’s angel costume, and god, it was hot. There was a lacey choker around his neck, little bat wings sticking out from his back and a tail to match. But the rest of the outfit was even better (or worse, Shuichi wasn't sure). The top was similar to Shuichi’s, a crop top with thin straps that showed off his stomach, a deep pink with polka dots, connected to his skirt by a couple more straps. The skirts itself was short, a beautiful red with a flower pattern, trimmed with black lace that brushed his soft thighs. But the real kicker, the part that had Shuichi mildly worried he was going to start tenting his skirt, were the lace fishnet stockings. They were held up by garters, which only emphasized how nice his thighs were, pale and smooth and begging to be marked up. The tops were lace before the diamond pattern began, digging ever so slightly into his skin in a way that had Shuichi fighting to breath for a moment. The final touch was the pink heels on his feet, making him a few inches taller and making his legs look, by some miracle, even better. 

“Dude, your face just went so red, you good?” Kaito sounded a little concerned, but Shuichi wasn't able to respond, still trying to recover from seeing Ouma in something so breathtaking. He had on makeup as well, winged eyeliner and mascara making his already bright eyes pop even more, red lipstick on his pouty lips that Shuichi really, really wanted to kiss right now. 

“Wooooooow, Saihara-chan, and I thought I was bad! I show up late since I was getting ready and you’re already laying all over the space dumbass? Maybe you should be the devil here!” He looked almost truly upset, enough to where Shuichi wasn't sure whether there was an actual issue, but before he could say anything Ouma was gone, grabbing a drink in the kitchen and chatting with whoever was in there. Shuichi got up, tugging down his skirt immediately, and was going to go after Ouma when the music suddenly got turned up, a fast-paced song that immediately had everyone dancing, Shuichi swept into the mix. Ouma watched from the kitchen, having hopped up on one of the counters to get a better view. Someone asked him to move so they could get to the punch but Ouma shooed them off, too focused on pretending he wasn't staring at Shuichi, hiding behind a cup whenever he looked over. He looked so good like that, dancing to the music and trying to pretend he knew what he was doing. Kaito was nearby, eyes occasionally locking on Shuichi’s ass as the skirt moved with him, even spinning him once to make the fabric flounce around more. 

“Stupid space asshole…” Ouma muttered, kicking his legs and sipping some of the punch before hopping down and moving closer to the dancing, fiddling with one of the garters that held up his fishnets. Kaito had disappeared, leaving Shuichi to try and sway and move to the beat, which was fast and hot and the song was sexual enough that it had kicked a faint blush onto his cheeks. Ouma had to admit, though, he had done a great job on Shuichi’s makeup, his eyeliner smooth and his lips painted such a soft pink that made him look as innocent as he usually was. The shimmer on his cheeks was such a good touch, Ouma had been dying to try it on him and it had been worth it. He was so focused on watching Shuichi’s face, though, that he hardly noticed when someone, not from their class, had started dancing with Shuichi. Well, dancing was a loose term, it looked more like uncoordinated grinding, the stranger's hands drifting down Shuichi’s arms to his hips, holding them firmly. And, much to Ouma’s annoyance, Shuichi didn't seem to _care_. That or he wasn't noticing what was happening, between the rush and the noise, but Ouma noticed the way Shuichi kept sneaking glances at him, most definitely checking him out. When the stranger's hand moved to palm Shuichi’s ass he jumped a little, now realizing how close they were, but Ouma was by his side before he even had a chance to protest, stabbing the man none too lightly in the ribs with his plastic trident. Shuichi opened his mouth, about to scold Ouma, but immediately his boyfriend’s tongue was pushed inside, kissing him wetly. Shuichi made a soft noise, closing his eyes just as Ouma pulled back and whipped around to face the other man. 

“He’s mine, so beat it! And if you touch my beloved Saihara-chan’s ass again, even a little, I will have my underlings sneak into your room at night and cut you’re fingers off, got it?” His voice was deadly serious and that was scary, Shuichi tempted to step in. But the other man just rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Ouma to turn back to Shuichi and giggle. 

“Just kidding! Id do it myself, got to protect Saihara-chan’s honor!” 

“You… didn't have to do that.” 

“And let him touch your ass? Nope! That's mine!” Shuichi wasn't sure how to react, first Ouma was all pissed at him, now he was being protective? 

“K-Kokichi, um, I still don't know about this outfit… And yours is…” 

“Hot as hell?” Ouma laughed and wrapped his arms around Shuichi, pulling him flush to his body, one of his fishnet covered legs wedging between his own. Shuichi could feel the netting between his bare thighs, sensitivity making him shiver. It wasn't long before dancing turned into passive grinding and Shuichi was enjoying it a little too much, cock straining in his panties. 

“You know, for an angel, you’re such a perverted slut, Saihara-chan!” Shuichi shivered as Ouma whispered into his ear, softly licking the shell just for emphasis. It was clear what he was trying to and it was working, Shuichi soon finding himself half-hard against Ouma’s thigh. 

“And to think, you’re so hard in front of all these people, I bet I could make you cum all over your skirt like this and you wouldn't be able to hide it, you get all loud and whiny when I tease you like that, everyone would know you were getting off. I bet Kaito would love to see that, and Kaede. Half the room would be thinking of you cumming in your panties when they went home tonight.” 

True to his costume, Ouma really was a devil, and Shuichi was far too weak to his temptations. He knew just how to work him up, bring him to the edge, and then shove him away and make him beg and wait to be touched again. 

“P-please…” 

“Please what? Saihara-chan should use his words if he wants me to do something.” Ouma nudged his leg up higher, rutting against Shuichi’s cock and pulling a strangled moan from him. He couldn't take it anymore, pulling back and grabbing Ouma by the hand, running up the stairs and into the first room he could find, which happened to be a walk in coat closet. There was plenty of room for the two of them, though, and Shuichi quickly shut the door and kissed Ouma needily. Ouma returned it easily, undoing the clasps on Shuichi’s wings and tossing them aside so he could push him against the wall. Shuichi moaned and his cock ached, desperate for friction. And Ouma seemed to sense it, palming him through his skirt, which was bound to get ruined at this rate. 

“So hard~ Does my beloved Saihara-chan want more?” Shuichi nodded quickly, too horny to be all that embarrassed. 

“You know, I thought angels were supposed to be all pure and innocent! But here you are, ruining the costume I bought you, practically begging to be touched. Even if Saihara-chan looks sexy, it doesn't make up for how needy he is!” Ouma teased, his lips trailing down his neck and collarbones before dropping to his knees with a smirk. 

“Guess I should help you out a little, since I got you all worked up~” He leaned in and started pressing kisses up one of Shuichi’s legs, starting at the top of his boots and working higher, head disappearing under his skirt. Shuichi was already so, so sensitive, between being teased and the way the smooth fabric of his panties rubbed against him. So each wet kiss and sharp bite had him whimpering and moaning for more. But Ouma was relentless, refusing to touch his cock till he was satisfied with the hickeys on Shuichi’s, finally reaching up and stroking him with two fingers through his panties.

“Saihara-chan! These are all stretched out and ruined now, how could you?” He pouted, toying with the tip of Shuichi’s cock where it was poking out from the top of the damp fabric, pulling a moan from him. 

“Y-you… you wore that, h-how could I not?” 

“Ah, so you were turned on by me? To think I had such an effect on you just by wearing this~” Ouma leaned up and started sucking at the wet spot on the fabric, thumb teasing the slit as Shuichi bit his lip, trying to quiet himself. Given, most of the party goers were downstairs, but there was still a risk of them being heard, especially if this was leading where Shuichi thought it was. 

“F-fuck…” 

“Shuichi has such a dirty mouth, he’s going to fall from heaven at this rate!” Ouma giggled, finally pulled Shuichi’s panties down his thighs and going down on him properly. His head tipped back against the wall and his legs shook, barely keeping him up. There was no point in looking down, Ouma’s head hidden by the layers of his skirt, but in a sense, it made it even better. Shuichi had no way of know what he was going to do next, whether Ouma would keep bobbing his head while his fingers dug into the soft flesh of his ass, or if he would pull back and return to teasing. As it turned out it was a combination of the two, taking Shuichi deep into his throat and sucking before pulling back and flicking his tongue over the sensitive tip. 

“G-god, please… again…” Shuichi whined, bucking his hips only to have Ouma press his hand against his stomach, keeping him still. 

“Silly Saihara-chan! I'm the devil, remember? No use begging god! I wonder what will happen if I do this?” He sucked on a couple fingers briefly, popping his head out of Shuichi’s skirt so that he could watch, making sure they were well soaked before reaching around and rubbing them against Shuichi’s hole lightly. He nearly fell over, moaning loudly and crying out as Ouma started sucking at the tip of his cock at the same time. His small mouth was very skilled at driving Shuichi crazy, Ouma loved sucking him off and as such knew plenty of tricks. Tricks like playing with his ass while his tongue played with the dripping slit, Ouma knew that Shuichi would never last like that, it would be a matter of minutes before he came. And it made him _loud_ , Shuichi moaned a lot on a normal day, but with the extra sensitivity and two slick fingers teasing his hole, they had a high chance of getting caught. His hand found its way to the top of Ouma’s head, feeling him move and hearing the little purr in the back of his throat. Shuichi’s moans rose in pitch as he got closer to the edge, barely able to get a word out to warn Ouma about how close he was. He knew, though, and just as Shuichi was teetering over the edge, he pulled back, giggling. 

“K-K-Kokichi… I was…” 

“I know! See, I'm not done with you yet, I had a plan for tonight and you went and almost ruined it! So mean!” He pouted at Shuichi, who was struggling to catch his breath and fighting the urge to touch himself. But Ouma quickly switched gears, standing up and cupping Shuichi’s face, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. Despite how chaste the kiss was, Shuichi’s cock twitched eagerly, wanting more. “Down you go!” Ouma dropped to his knees again, this time pulling Shuichi down with him, poor boy nearly falling on his face with the panties still caught around his thighs. 

“What are you-” 

“Mister detective hasn't figured it out yet? Whats today, Shuichi?” 

“Day before V-Valentines?” 

“And what do lovers give each other on Valentine’s day.” Shuichi didn't seem to be catching on so Ouma sighed and got onto his hands and knees, turning so that Shuichi got a good view of his ass. 

“Gifts, Saihara-chan! Like this one!” He moved his skirt out of the way to show off a pair of red lace panties that did little to cover his ass. And, as though that wasn't hot enough, Shuichi could see something glitter between his cheeks, the dim light making it hard to see what exactly it was. 

“Told you I had a plan! Then you let that asshole touch you and I couldn't just let that go! Now, Saihara-chan, I really, really want your cock in my ass, because I've been horny all night since I fingered myself for you!” Shuichi struggled to respond, blushing a little as he ran a hand over Ouma’s ass and pulled the panties aside slightly, confirming his suspicions. Ouma had a jeweled plug in his ass, a little red heart that made his mouth water. No wonder he had wanted to show up late if he was planning on putting this in. Shuichi could imagine Ouma squirming around on the bathroom tile, two fingers pressing deep into his ass, scissoring himself open. 

“No more looking! I want your cock now, Shuichi!” Ouma grinned and turned back around, blushing ever so slightly. He kissed Shuichi again, getting more and more passionate by the minute. Ouma reached behind himself and started slowly fucking himself with the plug, cock immediately hardening after so long of trying to suppress it. It had been a miracle that he hadn't gotten so turned on before, between walking around in this outfit and feeling the plug shift whenever he moved. Ouma moaned against Shuichi’s lips, moving his hips slowly as he worked the plug out. 

“Saihara-chan is going to love how loose and wet I am for him, I made sure I was nice and ready.” He brought one of Shuichi’s hands to his ass, urging him to touch, and Shuichi swore he was going to cum all over his skirt when he pressed a finger to Ouma’s hole and it went in seamlessly. 

“M-mmm… not enough, you move too slow!” Ouma moved Shuichi so he was laying flat on his back, skirt flipped up to expose his cock, which was flushed red and angry. 

“Your cock is always so cute Saihara-chan, no wonder I love having it in my mouth! I bet you won't last long like this!” Ouma grinned and raised his hips, slowly fitting Shuichi’s cock inside himself with a drawn out moan. It was heaven after having just the plug, toys never made him feel as good as Shuichi did. With his skirt still in place, Shuichi didn't even get to watch as Ouma bounced in his lap, leaning forward and bracing himself on Shuichi’s chest. 

“H-hah… my beloved Saihara-chan’s cock is so thick inside me, stretching me open…” Ouma moaned and bit his lip, cock leaking into his panties where it was trapped since hadn't had the patience to take them off. Shuichi, in turn, had a hand over his mouth in hopes of being quiet, hips twitching in time with Ouma’s movements. It wasn't as if it had been long since they had last done this, but with Ouma teasing him all night and those damn fishnet stockings, he was a goner. 

“Watch me, S-Shuichi, i-i want you to watch while I bounce on your dick!” Ouma yelped when he hit his sweet spot, having not intended it, but once he started at that angle he found he couldn't stop, the pleasure too much. Shuichi sat up quickly and pulled Ouma into a needy kiss, swallowing each other's moans as they got closer and closer to the edge. By now they knew exactly how to tell when the other was close, no words needed, and Shuichi found himself gripping one of Ouma’s stockinged thighs, fishnets digging into his palm while his other hand snaked under his skirt, stroking his cock through the panties, which were wet with precum. Ouma bucked into his hand as bounced, starting to lose rhythm and whining into Shuichi’s mouth. 

“Cum inside me S-Shuichi, do it, I want to feel you fill me up with cum, ah!” Ouma wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s neck, pulling him close. It was all too much for him, moaning much too loudly as he came inside Ouma, thrusting up into him a few times without meaning to. It was well taken, though, Ouma whimpering squeezing tightly around Shuichi’s cock, breathing hard as he came, spilling over into Shuichi’s hand and absolutely ruining his panties. He squirmed and moaned, riding out each wave of pleasure til finally, his head started to clear, opening his eyes to see a starstruck Shuichi watching him. 

“S-so dirty… coming inside me and then staring at me while I get off… p-perv…” It was a weak attempt to tease, Ouma shakily moving off of Shuichi and stumbling, forgetting he was in heels. Shuichi was still breathing hard, a little in awe of what had just happened, finding his phone and checking his messages as Ouma kicked off his shoes and leaned against him, squeezing his thighs together tightly. 

“Oh god… Oh my god, they heard us… i-i can't believe this, they-” Ouma snatched Shuichi’s phone and read the message that was upsetting him, breaking into giggles after a moment.

**Akamatsu-san:** _I know you two are fooling around in the closet, the whole party can hear you. I left towels and water by the door for when you’re done, I hope you didn't make too much of a mess. Have fun!_

“Now they all know that you’re mine!” Shuichi only groaned, hiding his face in his hands as Ouma poked his head out of the closet and grabbed the towels and water bottle. 

“You know, maybe I won't send my minions after Kaede after all! Now we can clean up and go home for more!”

“M-more?!” Shuichi screeched, but he took the towel from Ouma tried to clean himself up a little, slipping the panties up his legs with a little shiver, cock far too sensitive. 

“Its pretty much Valentine’s, Saihara-chan! So we have to celebrate it!” Ouma neglected to mention that he had big plans for the next day, a romantic day that, if all went to plan, Shuichi would never forget. 

“Ugh, look at all this cum! I hate how messy you always make me, I liked these panties!” He pouted, toweling himself off as best he could, completely taking off his panties and shoving them into a corner. 

“You cant just-” 

“Watch me, Saihara-chan. You ruined them anyway.” Ouma snatched up the plug he had been wearing before, slipping into a pocket on his skirt that Shuichi hadn't noticed before. 

“You could have taken them off, then-” 

“I'm just messing, Saihara-chan! I like getting messy! And besides, things are only going to get messier tonight!” Shuichi was almost too nervous to ask what that meant, knowing Ouma it could be anything. 

“But really, this was fun! Did you like it, Shuichi?” He nodded, finding his wings on the floor and trying to fix his skirt, which was a bit messy and wrinkled. 

“I-I did…” 

“Good! I love you, my beloved Saihara-chan!” 

“Love you too, Kokichi.” Shuichi smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Ouma’s forehead. When they got home, rather than the immediate, messy sex Shuichi had been envisioning, the house was set up for a romantic night, candles and rose petals everywhere, Ouma running off to start a bath. 

“It's not just for you! I like how the flowers smell and my feet are sore from those heels!” A lie if Shuichi had ever heard one, but that didn't stop him from cornering Ouma in the bathroom for a sweet kiss as the bath began to fill, Ouma blushing a little when they broke apart. Shuichi knew a lot of work must have gone into this, even if Ouma had someone else set it up while they were gone, it was still well thought out. 

“Saihara-chaaaaaaan! Don't go trying to embarrass me while I'm trying to do this!” 

“This is really sweet, I love it.” Ouma just nodded and smiled, tossing a bath bomb into the water, making it fizz and turn pink. 

“Yeah, well…” Shuichi kissed him again, stopping him from having to respond. 

“Mmm, okay, we can do that later! Get in the tub, Saihara-chan! Don't make me threaten you!” Shuichi just rolled his eyes and stripped to get in, Ouma sitting against his chest and snuggling back against him. 

“I'm going to fuck you so hard later.” 

“Okay.” 

“You wait and see! You won't be walking for a week!” Shuichi just rolled his eyes and pulled Ouma closer, notching his head on his shoulder. They stayed in the water till it got cold, quiet and content to be so near each other, little intimate touches holding them over till they went for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, comments make me happy! Check out my commission's page at https://nsfw-bnha-and-dangan.tumblr.com/post/170655701407/commissions


End file.
